A known solution for sharing media content between several users consists in using email/messaging application for sending emails/messages with one or more media content as attachments or an hyperlink to a cloud media server. Each of the recipient users may then modify one of the received media contents and send a response email comprising the modified media content. Each recipient user of the modified media content may then further modify the media content and send a further response email comprising the further modified media content.
As a consequence, each time a recipient user wants to share with other users a modified media content, he has to send an email with the modified content to each other users or to upload the modified content to a cloud media server. The necessary bandwidth and the amount of data that have to be transmitted through the underlying telecommunication networks may thus drastically increase, in particular when the media content comprises a video content. In such a situation, each modified media content has a size which is similar or even bigger than that of the original media content.
Further, this kind of solution is not convenient when the recipient user wants to send an image-based content (i.e. image(s) or video) as an annotation of a received image-based content, because on the one hand, the software applications for combining video content are usually complex and difficult to use for non-expert user, and, on the other hand, in the absence of such a software application, the relationship between the original video content and the annotation video content may have to be explained separately, for example in a text message incorporated in a response email.
In addition, when the media content is an image-based media content, i.e. comprising at least one image, this kind of solution does not enable to track the contribution of each individual user concerning the modifications brought to an original media content especially because the amended image-based media content is usually sent in a single layer pixel format (BMP, JPEG, PNG, TIFF format etc.) in which the graphic/image elements have been combined with original media content and cannot be separated from original media content except by using some expert functions for image analysis and features recognition.
Further, the modification of the media content is usually performed in a dedicated software application for editing media contents which is usually distinct from the email/messaging application. Depending on the media content type (image, video, audio, etc.) this may represent a difficulty for a non-expert user.